Mario Kart Generations
Mario Kart Generations is an upcoming game, created by Icey Inc.. It is set to release sometime in Fall 2014 for the Wii U. A few new features to the Mario Kart series will be included. Gameplay Mario Kart Generations brings back a few old features from the Mario Kart series: you can customize your kart like in Mario Kart 7, coin collecting from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Mario Kart 7 return, and like Mario Kart 7, you can also glide through the air and go underwater again, however, propellers are added to kart customization, so every racer can have a different propeller of choice. Tricks, which appeared in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 respectively, do not return for this game, nor do the motorbikes. There are a few new features to Mario Kart Generations: there's a brand-new Story Mode, where you can race through courses against bosses and make it through many levels and courses (courses only from the game, only the Nitro courses are included). When a racer is about to catch up to you in a race, there will be an alarm that sounds like a bell ringing. Also, in certain times in the starting screen, you get the opportunity to spin a slot wheel to temporarily unlock something, or gain luck. However, unlocking something through the slot machine may only be featured temporarily until you actually unlock it using the criteria. This game introduces an item called the Appearance Swapper, which changes a course's graphics or appearance for only 10 seconds, which can affect certain racers goodly or badly. Modes * Grand Prix (1 player) - race through 4 courses in a series of 8 cups and be the winner. * Time Trials (1 player) - race through courses individually and beat a ghost's time. * Story Mode: Mushroom Tour (1 player) - race through many levels and courses and beat bosses to save the race. * Battle Mode (1-4 players) - play against other racers and reach the goal. ** Balloon Battle - collect the most balloons from an opponent by using an item to steal them before time runs out. ** Coin Collecting - collect the most coins before time runs out. ** Item Dodgers - dodge as many items around the course before time runs out. * Multiplayer Mode (2-4 players) - play with friends in races! * WiFi Mode (1-4 players) - play online against players around the world! Characters Default Characters Unlockable Characters Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Pianta Items * Mushroom * Triple Mushrooms * Green Shell * Triple Green Shells * Red Shell * Triple Red Shells * Super Star * Bullet Bill * Fake Item Box * Boo * Super Leaf * Spiny Shell * Blooper * Freezie (New Item) * Triple Bob-omb (New Item) * Sunshine (New Item) * Honeybee (New Item) * Hammer (New Item) * Boomerang (New Item) * Protector (New Item) * Appearance Swapper (New Item) Courses Nitro Courses Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Retro Courses Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Kart Customization Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:2014 Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Kart (series)